Giant Destruction Beetle
by DeeChameleon
Summary: Hinata finds a friend in an odd place, meets a boy who thinks she is a princess and gets her first kiss stolen all at the age of four? Shino/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

--

ShinoXHinata fanfic  
All the characters belong to (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Ages: Hinata- 4; Neji- 5; Shino- 4

--

Hinata was covered in the creepy crawlies. Neji wanted to save her, he really did, but he was deathly scared of the beetles that crawled all over the frail girl's body. She stared at him in utter horror, her moon-like eyes wide with terror, as the bugs covered her small body. Her protector felt the same horror as he looked on, feeling completely helpless. Neji took a step forward, gaining courage to save his little cousin. He quickly stopped his approach as he heard Hinata's sweet laughter ringing out into the compound.

"Nii-san! They're nice!" She struggled between giggles, trying her hardest not to harm her new found 'friends'. Neji stared, his horror turning swiftly into deep repulsion. His face was skillfully twisted to one of complete disgust.

"Get out of there, Hinata-sama." The older Hyuuga demanded. The smaller Hyuuga shook her head 'no', laughing as the bugs tickled her. "They have germs, and you'll get sick. They can bite you, and you'll cry." He paused, seeing his words had no effect. Next, he tried a threat, "I won't cheer you up when you get bitten."

"J-just...because... you don't...like them...doesn't mean I have to not like them as well." She fought between bursts of laughter. The small girl slowly becoming covered in the mud the bugs resided in.

"I won't save you." He tossed another threat, switching his weight from one foot to the other, his anxiousness getting the better of him. He looked around hoping some servant would see the heiress playing in the mud with bugs, but no such luck. He activated his bloodline limit as a last resort.

Hinata continued to giggle as the bugs crawled around her, their small legs tickling the girl and leaving thin streaks of mud on her clothes. Hinata carefully picked up the largest beetle. She joyously stated to no one in particular, "I'm naming this one Neji-san."

Neji's earlier searching eyes turned to the four year old girl in absolute repulsion. His face squished, "Don't you dare name that disgusting, germ infested bug after me."

"But I like this one the most!" Hinata quickly supplied, boldly. A pink hue broadened across the child's face.

Neji blushed and turned away from the giggling girl. His bloodline limit quickly deactivated. She'd have to find her way out of that mess without his help. "I'm leaving." He paused before he stalked off, he would find an unfortunate servant and hopefully they would coax the child out of the grime and bugs. A light smirk graced his face.

Hinata stood up finally as most of the insects leaving her to find something to eat and losing interest in the giggling girl. But her new found friend, Neji-san, stayed with her as she walked home. Of course, she was giving Neji-san bits of leaves that she collected on her herb hunt, thus the reason the oversized beetle was staying with her. Hinata was trying to follow her Nii-san who was much further ahead and was glad that she could still see him in the distance. Neji slowed his pace noticing the girl trailing behind him. He sighed, relieved that he would not have to find a fellow branch member to retrieve the girl from her own mess.

Hinata's child attention span soon stopped her from following her protector. Finding a beautiful flower that was incredibly small much more interesting, she picked said flower and placed it in her palm with Neji-san. She looked up to tell Neji-nii-san of her discovery, but he had walked even further ahead. Silence reigned over the little Hyuuga. She hardly could see her protectors back. To ease the sickly feeling of fear building in her stomach, the small girl started a conversation with her bug friend.

"Neji-san, I think we've known each other long enough, can I call you Neji-kun? You can call me Hinata-chan...i-if you want..." She trailed blushing at her own audacity. She headed to her secret garden which wasn't far from the mud puddle the girl had just played in.

"You c-can stay here if you l-like. I have tons of flowers and herbs and plants that my mom gave me. I can build you a home too!" She laughed and placed the bug on a large leaf to her favorite plant. "Be safe Neji-kun. I'm off to wash up and bed. I'll understand if you l-leave so don't worry..." She looked sadly at her friend and gently kissed him goodnight. A servant called to Hinata and she ran off, red glowing on her pale face.

The bug twitched his large wings lightly and flew off to his true home. He tugged on slowly, relishing in his full stomach and short lived freedom.

--

Landing on the window sill of a slightly smaller compound than the Hyuuga one, the bug happily flexed his wings. A young boy approached the bug, running faster than needed and caught the bug before he could fly away.

"Dad! I found him!" He glared at the oversized kikaichu bug in his palm, "And where were you all day?"

The bug then spoke the language only the Aburame understood, explaining to the boy about the beautiful princess that carried him to her castle and gave him flowers and treats and even a chaste kiss. The bug also told the boy about another, an evil ruler, who was holding the princess captive. The boy blushed at the thought of such a fairytale girl and rushed to tell his father. He wanted to go rescue the princess from said evil ruler; it was a ninja's duty to save the helpless.

"Dad! Dad!" The boy called, running towards his father, carrying the large beetle in his small hands. A tall man was walking towards his son, sighing in relief seeing that the bug was found.

"Yes Shino?" The father chuckled at the site of his son's excitement. The boy seemed ready to burst while waiting for his father to speak.

"I'm in love with the Sun princess who has eyes like the moon!" ((A/N Haha Hinata...sunny Hinata-hime...sun princess. Hyuuga eyes are white like the moon...Yeah, I know, I'm awesome.)) Shino excitedly repeated the story the oversized beetle had just told him, with much added drama.

Shibi laughed at his son's antics and ruffled his hair. "Are you now? But it is bed time. You don't have time to save the sun princess now."

"But I have to go save her just like the stories you read to me!" The boy whined, stomping his feet a little. Annoyance growing on the boy's tone, noticing his father was not giving him his undivided attention.

"Oh? Why is that?" The father grabbed the large destruction beetle, a small glare fore-telling the beetle what trouble he was in for placing such obscure ideas in his son's head. Shibi then tossed the bug into a container at his side. He would deal with the nuisance later.

"The evil bug hater has her locked up in her big castle and won't let her play with other bugs!" Shino cried out louder at noticing how his father seemed to not be listening to his words. "I already told you about this, dad!"

Shibi effortlessly lead his son to his room and readied him for bed. Allowing small talk, Shibi continued to tease his child. "Wow, that's horrible, what are you planning on doing?" Shibi played along with his son's crazy ideas as he tucked him in to bed while he silently reminded himself to kill the large destruction beetle.

"You don't believe me." Shino whined, giving up on his father.

Kissing Shino lightly on the head, Shibi bid his son goodnight. Pausing before leaving his son's room, "You can try to find the princess tomorrow." Afterwards Shibi left the little boy's room. A loud cheer from the four year old echoed in the house.

Shibi then met his wife in the hallway. "My love," He hugged her sweetly and kissed her. "Our son has quite the imagination."

"Oh?" She smiled and Shibi lifted his wife up and carried her off to their bed.

"Yes, but his princess is not as fair as mine."

--

The next day Shino was up and knocking on his father's door. "Dad! Dad!"

"Mmmhm…" Shibi responded, snuggling into his wife's back, "He's your son…"

"Dad! Dad!!"

"He's calling for you…" She quietly replied, snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Mmmm…fine." Shibi jumped out of bed and headed to the bedroom door. He glared down at his son. "Shino."

"Dad! I need the summon kikaichu bug to find my princess!"

Shibi sighed. "I returned the scroll to the elders, Shino. You know we only are allowed to summon him in exceptional situations."

Shino huffed, "Fine, I'll find her on my own!" And he stalked off in search of his princess, not having the slightest clue where to begin.

"He's so irrational…think he'll grow out of this phase?" Shibi remarked to his wife, watching his son stalk away.

"No…" His wife sat up and looked at her husband, giving a scolding tone, "Why did you have to keep me up so late, my whole day is off now!"

Shibi chuckled, "Then come back to bed, you can try fixing you day tomorrow…"

--

Hinata had started out early, looking for her friend. She had already searched the entire compound and gave up in that area. She had now moved to a common park that seemed filled with every bug imaginable, except her Neji-kun.

"Neji-kun!" Hinata frantically searched for the giant beetle.

Shino had just exited his home and headed to where he assumed the giant destruction beetle would have gone on his short day of freedom. He found a pleasant park that made even his own kikaichu want to go out and explore. He explored the ground, wondering if his princess really existed. His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet calling voice.

"Neji-kun!" Hinata whispered as she looked under a moss covered log. Shino jumped to a tree. Keeping a distance from the girl, but noticing she was coming closer to him. She was searching for someone and it made Shino curious.

Shino watched with interest as a little girl shouted to the forest a name. She was beautiful, with pale skin and dark hair. She then looked up directly to the tree he was hidden in. Luckily, she did not spot him. The girl had bright white eyes shining with the beginning of tears. She was in need of help, Shino knew it. She had to be the sun princess, who else could have eyes like the moon?

"Are you looking for someone?" Shino softly called, revealing himself.

The girl gasped directing her eyes to see the stoic boy. Noticing he was no older than her, Hinata comforted herself to trust the boy to not hurt her. She took a step back, just to be safe.

"Y-yes…" She wearily said, her fingers finding calmness in poking one another.

"Who?" Shino asked. He was curious to whom the princess was looking for and if he could help her. It was a ninja's duty after all.

"Well, we just met yesterday…he…I think he was a he…uh…y-you promise not to laugh?" The small girl asked hopeful, falling over her own words.

Shino was glad his smile was hidden by his jacket and the curl by his eyes hidden by his sun glasses. He nodded, more intrigued by the small princess in front of him, her shyness and polite demeanor already winning his heart. Anyone would want to protect her.

"He's a bug." The girl whispered to the boy, her small face completely red.

Shino's eyes widen. That confirmed that the girl was his sun princess.

Shino had gladly helped the girl in her search, knowing full well they would never find her 'Neji-kun'. He somewhat laughed at the name the girl had given the summon beetle. The two kids got distracted like any four year old children and began playing. Clouds began to gather and loomed over their heads. The day was growing late and there was still no sign of the giant destruction beetle, not that Shino minded.

Hinata laughed and spoke to Shino with a light stutter, the boy being one of her first human friends outside of the compound.

"What's your name?" Hinata quietly asked her friend while they resumed their search for Neji-kun. They had just finished playing an odd game of tag.

"Shino…and yours?" Shino replied, happy to finally learn the girl's real name.

"Hinata." She smiled, a blush finding its way to cover her face in a matter of seconds.

"I like your name," Shino stated, "Hina-hime." He smiled teasing the shy girl.

Hinata turned into a tomato, "Shino-san!"

A dark voice broke up the light conversation, "Hinata-sama, I've told you not to talk to strangers."

Shino's sun princess whipped around, eyes filled with fear and dread.

"Nii-san!" Hinata half hid into herself, scooting closer to Shino.

Shino immediately knew that the boy must be the one he had to save his princess from, the evil bug hater. Shino felt his stomach drop. The boy was slightly taller than himself and his dark aura was one to question. He would have to plan this fight out.

"We're leaving." Neji glared to the boy near Hinata, "I've been searching for you all day. Hiashi-sama is not happy."

"Oh! But I haven't found Neji-kun..."

"It's just a stupid bug. We have to train now." Neji grabbed Hinata's small hand, glaring at the boy staring at them. Neji stalked off to the grounds, watching the boy carefully.

Hinata waved to the boy and called, "Th-thank you, sorry for leaving so soon!"

"Hina-hime!" Shino called. He sent a brave glare to the older boy and stated calmly to the two Hyuugas, "I'll rescue you from the evil bug hater as soon as I can…I'll be your protector!"

Hinata blushed and Neji sent one last glare and took off with Hinata. He was her protector, no one else.

After a long silence, Neji hated to question the red face girl next to him. "Evil bug hater?" Neji questioned towards Hinata, the small girl just shaking her head, blushing madly. She was too embarrassed to answer him. Neji sighed, kicking a rock out of his path.

Shino watched the two leave, prepared to follow. He would come up with a plan along the way. It was a ninja's job.

--

Neji and Hinata were training when they were rudely interrupted by a loud blonde. Shino winced as he watched the two training, thankful for the interruption. The bug hater was relentless in training the princess.

"Wow! You're really strong for your age!" The small, blonde boy stated to Neji. Neji shot a glare to the offending piece of waste. Hinata blushed at the boy's loudness.

"This is the Hyuuga training grounds, you are not welcome here." Neji stated while shooting daggers with his eyes to the boy, as the blonde demon ran around the training grounds. Shouts of the boy's excitement caused birds to fly away from the area. It seemed the boy had never seen such a professional training ground.

Neji found the nuisance was becoming too much and he hit the boy up side the head. "Hey! Get out of here!"

The boy fell to the ground and cried to the Hyuuga, "Hey! Whadda you do that for?!" He then got up and returned his own punch. Neji dodged the attack with ease and the two began a fight.

"You're just like Sasuke-teme, you teme!"

"You're an idiot."

"Shut up!"

Neji got caught up in the name calling fight he failed to notice how close their punches and kicks were getting to his quiet cousin. If Neji where to dodge an attack, it could easily harm his cousin.

"Stupid, look out!" Neji shouted upon seeing the blonde blur wildly kicking at his cousin. He quickly jumped into the blows, one affectively landing of the older boys head and knocking him out. The blonde boy looked on dimly.

"What the hell?" He took a step forward in complete disbelief, "Guess I won!" He happily cheered and moved ever so slightly that he tripped over Neji's unconscious body. He landed perfectly on Hinata and his lips crashed into hers.

Hinata did the one thing the shy four year old could, and fainted. Her memory was of seeing the strong, blonde boy fight so bravely someone she feared so much, she couldn't help the crush she felt towards the boy's brightness.

Shino's eyes widen as he witness the exchange. The Sun Princess with eyes like the moon was kissing another boy. She was already rescued from the evil bug hater. Shino's heart dropped and he went home. He should not have been so irrational. He would not make the same mistake again.

--

A/N My first fanfiction I ever posted...I've written many but none of them I felt were too great. Here is one of Hinata- 4; Neji- 5; Shino- 4 and I'd like to say this is a one-shot, but it is a prequel to an idea I have in my mind. Hope you guys like it. I'm going to be a bit slow in the updates, if you guys have any ideas on something for the story, let me know! The ending was rushed a bit…

How's the writing? Grammar, spelling, etc.?

Rushed story? Does it need more details?


	2. Chapter 2

ShinoXHinata fanfic  
All the characters belong to (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Ages: Hinata- 15; Neji- 16; Shino- 15

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I just was cleaning out my desktop and found 10 chapters written up for this story, all unfinished and mostly just lists of ideas. I decided to write up the second chapter and work through the rest. I'm thinking I just want to get this one posted and then see if the response is good enough to go back and rework through it again. This story interests me still, and I'd like to see it end well and not quickly. Sorry for the wait if anyone of you were waiting…

His reached for his sun glasses and pulled off the shattered lens. He felt naked. His layers of jackets and his shirt were lost in the battle. His spectacles were lost. He glanced over at his partner, a smile gracing his exposed face.

Hinata was breathing hard. She could feel the blood matted in her hair and not for the first time she was thankful that the blood she was bathed in was not hers. She felt eyes on her and turned towards her teammate. A small apologetic smile appeared.

"You did well," Shino stated quietly. His eyes wondered to her attire, she was in her black tank top and that top had seen better days.

"B-but…I almost got us k-killed!"

Not that he minded, if he was going to go die, he wouldn't mind Hinata being the one to do it. She has already killed his heart countless times. He was used to it by now.

"We're alive, aren't we?" Was his simple reply while turning his eyes to look around the cleared area. He felt some unfriendly rocks stabbing into his rear, yet he was much too tired to care for them at the moment.

She smiled, "Hai," and too soon looked dismayed, her eyes roaming the 4 missing-nin bodies. She was not far from Shino, planted on her behind as well, and on even less friendly rocks.

Shino got up slowly and held out a hand for Hinata. She reached out and he grabbed her, "Let's hurry up and dispose the bodies. Then we'll get out of here before more come."

They finished their mission quietly and after changing their ruined clothes they trekked quickly out of the battle area. They stopped at the halfway point and decided they would set camp and reevaluate their wounds.

Shino was starting a fire when Hinata noticed something different about his hands. She paused, uncertainty eating away at her shy mind, "Shino?"

"Hai?"

"Let me see your hands."

He frowned, but his new coat hid his face, "Why?"

"P-please?" She moved to sit next to him, not wanting him to have to fix his own hands once he saw her intention.

Shino couldn't refuse and held out his hands, several of his fingers broken in odd directions. She fixed him up quickly and he knew she was making it the least painful it could be. Once she was done he mumbled a humble thank you. Next thing he knew, her hands were in his hair, her chest level with his eyes.

He wanted to dismiss the heat travelling up his face. He felt his hands twitch, wanting to grab her waist and pull her into him. But rationally that would destroy their friendship. That's all they were…friends.

Hinata pulled out some twigs and branches and then smiled at Shino with her innocent blush. He gave his thanks and Hinata left him to go to her pack. She pulled out a pan and smiled. "I'll get us some fish. We'll have the last bit of rice and celebrate our mission."

"We've not returned yet. We're not done. Do not be careless."

"Sorry…" Her face fell.

He gave in quickly and retracted his words. "Go ahead, we should eat plenty to restore our energy… we can call it a celebration of sorts."

She smiled and left the camp to get fish. He smiled watching her and sighed relieved.

They walked together slowly back to the village. They were in no rush, and they rather have the Hokage notified of them so by the time they reached the village she would be more sober than she would be if they ran. They were silent and enjoyed the sounds around them. Birds chirped to one another and the insects droned on.

Hinata looked forward. She could not wait to get home. She missed her sister, training with Neji, meetings with the elders. She actually enjoyed her life at her house. It was still just as tough, but much more bearable now. Her eyes drifted to Shino. She was going to miss being alone with him. She scolded herself and reminded that they could always train together. Thoughts of Kiba drifted into her mind and she sighed. _Don't be so selfish, Hinata._ She told herself and subconsciously she quickened her pace.

Shino looked forward, and his eyes drifted away from the village. Hinata and him would not be alone together once inside. He knew Kiba would be over Hinata like a dog on a bone. Hinata would amuse the boy, and Shino would be left to tailing the two. He noticed Hinata walk a bit faster, and frowned. She wasn't going to miss being alone with him. She clearly wanted to get home faster.

Another successful mission was completed by Hinata and Shino. Hinata sighed relieved once they left the Hokage's office. Hinata was a Chuunin now, but it never made her missions any easier. Team 8's three-man squad worked well together and the years together enforce their ease with one another's movements. She worked well with Shino, and they could speak with one another without words.

Kiba usually joined Hinata and Shino on missions. But as of late he had been away with clan business. He was supposed to be finished once they got back from the latest mission.

Hinata was happy enough with her new rank, proud of it but knowing it would never be enough for her father. Kiba was bragging to town about his rank to any ear that would listen. Shino was silent and mysterious as always.

Three years since Naruto had left and quite a lot occurred between team 8.

"Hey Hinata, want to go get something to eat?"

"Huh?" Hinata stutter out, realizing she was off in her own world. Kiba laughed and ruffled her head pulling her along with him. Where he was going she did not know, she gave Shino a pleading look, asking what was happening.

"We're going to get something to eat." Shino simply stated.

Kiba slowed his pulling on the shy girl and paused, a piece of him wanting to tell Shino to bug off. But he gave in and continued to pull the unsuspecting girl.

At the restaurant, Kiba and Shino got into a light argument on a certain blonde ninja returning. Though, Kiba was the one who was more argumentative while Shino corrected his outlandish views and English.

When the name Naruto was brought up Hinata looked up from her food, "N-naruto-kun?"

Shino sent a glare to Kiba for bringing up the matter.

"Yeah, I heard he's back." Kiba stated, unable to deny Hinata of the truth. He mumbled curses under his breath as he watched the girl quickly get up and turn into a fumbling red tomato.

The girl blushed and hurried a goodbye. She left the two shinobis heart broken. She had no idea. Kiba was crushed, and he showed the pain on his face. Shino scolded Kiba in his mind for failing to hide feelings. Inside he was just trying to keep out the thoughts of Hinata and her love for the blonde boy.

Hinata's mind raced. She hadn't seen him in three years! She hurried to the town's number one place she knew she would find Naruto at if he was back in Leaf Village as Kiba said he was. The ramen stand was empty. She sighed to herself.

In her haste, she ignored that Kiba and Shino followed her, but now that she paused and took notice to her surroundings she gave a sad smile at the two who followed her. She turned away from the Ramen stand and walked towards them. As she passed an open alley a blonde blur ran into her.

"Naruto, you moron!" A very angry Sakura screamed chasing after Naruto. Hinata looked at the blonde who crashed her into the ground. "Nar-" She stumbled on her words as Sakura drew near. The pink hair girl grabbed the boy up by the ears and continued to shout into him explaining that he was a baka.

Hinata felt herself blush at the contact Naruto and she just had. She turned red and fainted. She wished before she felt herself black out that she didn't… Had the three years of training not change her?

Kiba was pissed. He helped Sakura out in scolding Naruto for knocking out Hinata-chan. Shino quietly told the yelling teens that he'd take Hinata home and left. They didn't pay much attention as they badgered Naruto.

-~Transition~-

Hinata stood panting. She had been training for the last three hours and finally thought she was getting somewhere.

"Very good, you can show Hiashi this in a week if you keep up this attitude up."

Hinata blushed at the compliment, "Arigato Neji-nii-san." She bowed.

"Hinata-sama, I have to go train with Lee and Tenten. You are dismissed for today."

"Hai."

They split their ways, a bit reluctantly. Hinata liked Neji's new softness around her. She felt that maybe she was a bit desperate for any recognition but somehow Neji never gave her pity. A soft smile formed at her lips. He had changed so much since the chuunin exams. Her father making them train together was a great idea. She really must thank him for the opportunity later.

"Thinking of me?" A voice taunted in the hallway.

Hinata looked up, realizing she was smiling like a silly school girl, or worse Sakura-chan. She found her little sister leaning against the wall, trying to look tough but only made her look cuter.

"I'm always thinking of you!" She swept her sister in a hug and spun her around, tickling the 11 year old girl.

"Stop! Ahaha! Stop it Nee-chan!" The two girl's laughter rang in the hall, causing all the ears who heard the two to smile. Hyuuga had become much less serious once the heiress had proved she was strong enough to lead them into a bright future. The heiress had grown as a chuunin with above average strength, as a promising apprentice to the Hokage and a girl who had a heart large enough to make up for all the heartless Hyuuga's in the main and/or branch houses.

Around the corner to where the sisters were, Hiashi slightly smiled but caught himself quickly. It would not do for the head to show his emotions so carelessly. But he couldn't help feeling that Hinata would always show her emotions and that she would be stronger than him because of that. And in some insane way the elders had agreed. He had a bet that they had agreed along with their fattening stomach that was filled with Hinata's cooking, that sneaky ninja.

Hiashi turned the corner and watched Hinata place her sister back on level ground. "Hinata."

She bowed deeply and looked him straight in the eye, "Hai, father?"

"There will be a meeting tomorrow evening, you may have the day off today and tomorrow until then."

"Thank you father, may Hanabi join me?"

He thought for a moment. Hanabi looked eager at her sister but masked her emotions like her father quickly. She was for the longest time their last hope at a strong heir, and still was strong, but Hinata had grown well and was the ideal heir now. Hanabi couldn't compare to her sister any more. "Hai."

The two bowed and gave their thanks, happiness evident. They ran off to Hinata's room once given leave but Hinata lingered and told Hanabi to go ahead. "Thank you, father, because you allowed me to train with Neji, I am becoming somewhat appropriate to the clan." She bowed and ran off.

Hiashi smiled. She was being too modest. Her body had finally caught up to her goals, and that's what changed her the most.

"Hanabi, I have to go meet with my teammate in a bit, and early tomorrow. So why don't you plan something special during the noon tomorrow and I'll try my best to fit in everything you want."

"Really Nee-chan?"

She laughed, "Yes, really. I'll even pack a special bento." She whispered even though it was just the two of them in her room. Her younger sister squealed in delight and ran off to plan the most outrageous day.

Hinata looked at the time and paled, she was going to be late.

Chapter 3 is in the works…


	3. Chapter 3

ShinoXHinata fanfic  
All the characters belong to (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Ages: Hinata- 16; Neji- 17; Shino- 16

A/N This is more of a mission to see if I'll ever get this story rolling, I do enjoy the idea, but I can't connect one thing with another...

"Hinata, you're late."

"I'm sorry!" She was flustered. She couldn't remember the last time she was late. It had to be a year ago when they all were still Chuunins. She had grown up so much from then. Back when she was still fainting whenever she saw Naruto pass her by.

She also noticed she had developed strong feelings for her old team. Kiba and Shino were like the family she never had. They cared and looked out for her. Kiba had finally moved on, after discovering he really just cared for Hinata in the sister sense. Hinata was relieved and the tension had vanished from their group. But she couldn't help but fall for Shino, he was always there for her, but she wanted more for some reason. Her sister suggested that perhaps she was just wanting his attention because Kiba stopped looking for hers? But Hinata knew that wasn't true.

Coming back to reality, Hinata questioned, "Where's Kiba?" looking around the field wondering where he was at.

"Kiba and Akamaru are sick, the Inuzuka clan has some dog flu." Shino replied, watching Hinata think.

"What did you want to go over, today?" Hinata asked, getting ready to train. "More Tracking?"

"I was thinking we could practice finding my family's summon bug. He's a tricky one to track." Shino offered. He produced a scroll from his pocket.

Hinata nodded and watch Shino bite his thumb and drag it along a scroll. Out poofed the giant destruction beetle and Hinata gasped.

Shino looked at her, worried she was afraid of the bug, but the though vanished when she saw her run up to the bug and hug it.

"It's Neji-kun!"

Shino was silent, wondering how Hinata remembered the bug so well from her childhood, but not that day they spent together? It just showed she'd never think of him that way.

Hinata then remembered, it was like it was always in the back of her mind but she just never revisited the though. Shino. She met him when we was little girl, that day she had her first and last kiss from her long time crush Naruto. She blushed a deep red. "I can't believe that this bug was actually real, I thought I dreamed up that day..."

Shino felt awkward, but moved on. He could not be as reckless as he was when he was four years old. He would not be so irrational.

"Shall we search for the summon kikaichu?" Just like when we were kids, Shino added in his own mind.

Hinata nodded in approval and released the bug. The bug chirped and cockly spoke to Shino.

"My, my, found your princess little boy?" He flew in the open stretching his wings and insect appendages.

Shino responded to the bug so that Hinata would not hear, "I don't wish to speak of the subject. Go fly off and hide yourself. We are training to find you."

"Oh, you're no fun Shino..." The bug taunted and took off to the perfect hiding place.

Shino nodded to Hinata and they waited a few seconds for the bug to get going and then they begun the search. Hours passed and there was little evidence to even say they were searching in the right direction.

Hinata sighed, "He's a tough one to find."

Shino gave a nod in agreement. And they continued well into the late noon hours.

Finally, Hinata caught something. She took off in the direction of the movement, it was just like the kikaichu bug to taunt them and come back to where they were. Shino followed Hinata closely as he discovered the bug's location as well.

Soon they found themselves just outside the Hyuuga Complex.

"Clever bug." Shino heard himself say out loud, knowing that the bug was setting him up.

"It seems he missed the chakra regeneration plants," Hinata mentioned finding the bug on one of her plants leaves. She had been tending the garden for a long time, making tons of healing ointments from it over the years.

Shino nodded and retrieved the scroll to return the bug, but Hinata's hand stopped him, "Wait, how about we let him out for a while. We can have some lunch in the garden. You can let your bugs run out too if you want..." Hinata stumbled out quickly, hoping and somewhat knowing Shino would say yes.

He hardly refused her such simple things.

Shino and Hinata talked quietly while they ate their homemade lunch. Neji-kun buzzed around trying all the plants in the Hinata's garden. They quickly found themselves on the topic of the oversized destruction bug.

"Well 12 years ago I thought anything small was cute, and that kind of helped later on in my life so I wasn't so creeped out by bugs."

"Hn."

"But, it's really only the cute bugs that I can handle crawling on me...if I see something huge and furry and millions of eyes crawling on me, I probably would pass out." Hinata laughed.

Shino chuckled lightly. She was setting him straight that just because she was okay with some bugs didn't mean she was a bug lover like himself. He felt a bit sad but ignored the clench in his stomach.

"oh, sorry, Shino...I didn't mean to say you creep me out. I was jus-"

He held his hand and shook his head, "I think nothing of it."

They smiled together, enjoying one another's company, though Shino's smile was hidden in his thick jacket. The sun shined brightly on the two sitting on the soft grass in Hinata's mother's garden. Neji-kun landed silently on Hinata's lap and instantly she went to pet the large beetle. "You know, I really missed you Neji-kun."

"Yeah, you cried a whole week when the damn bug didn't come back." A dark voice said from the shadows.

Shino watched her change from pale to red, liking the transformation very much. Hinata blushed madly, her face becoming a pretty cherry color. Shino then turned away from Hinata and looked to the new voice. "Hello Neji-san." He nodded his head and proceeded to stand, calling his wondering bugs back to him, they all seemed to enjoy the plants that helped chakra renewal.

Hinata stood and greeted her cousin, wondering why he would interrupt her on her 'free' day. She was confuse, showing rather than speaking with words the question.

Neji answered her silent question, "Hanabi is causing some trouble and the servants cannot retain her. She is going on about a 'bug freak' stealing her innocent sister." He gave a light glare towards Shino at the bug freak part.

"Oh! Neji-nii-san, please don't be so rude, even if you are repeating Hanabi's words." She quickly bowed to Shino, "Sorry, Shino-kun. Thank you for lunch."

"No, thank you Hinata. I'll be off then." Shino said, not quite understanding the glare. Remembering what an ass Neji could be, Shino decided to ignore the unfriendliness.

"Nii-san, can you escort Shino-kun to the gates?" Hinata asked, hoping Neji would agree.

He nodded his head and walked off to the exit as Shino went in step behind him.

Hinata was about to turn to find her sister when she realized she forgot to say good bye to Neji-kun.

"Wait, Neji-kun!" She shouted running back to Shino and Neji.

Neji stopped, a light blush tinting his cheeks, Neji-kun? She never called him that before, well except in those weird dreams. Stop thinking about that, he commanded himself. He turned around, fully composed ready to ask Hinata what she wanted, when he saw her kiss Shino's shoulder.

Shino himself was barely holding back the blush threatening his face, Hinata was so close to him, her body pressing lightly against his in a feather-like body kiss. He froze and then she leaned on to him more, like she was going to kiss him but instead kissed his shoulder. He then realized that she was kissing the oversized destruction beetle and felt a bit more tense.

Hinata backed away a light blush donning her cheeks and she waved good bye, and went off to find her sister.

The two teenage boys stood quietly, each berating themselves for getting so excited by Hinata's actions.

Neji did not like Shino. Shino did not like Neji-kun. Neji-kun was one damn lucky beetle.

The bug spoke to Shino in the language of insects, "You're jealous." The bug was chirping happily.

"I'm not." Shino swiftly replied to the insane bug. He kept pace behind Neji and spoke in the language of the insects and it was ever so quite even his own kikaichu bugs could not hear.

"You're jealous I was kissed by 'your' sun princess who has eyes like the moon." He emphasized the 'your' and the bugs voice was clearly taunting him. He was intentionally trying to pester Shino.

"It is useless to have such feelings like jealously." Shino calmly replied. He would not give in to emotions so easily. He was a ninja after all.

"The evil bug hater is jealous of you." The bug resorted to changing the topic, he was this wishing to cause trouble but Shino had grown out of the easily amazed boy he used to be. He now was so calm and collected.

"Neji?" Shino questioned, a bit confused but now of it showing in his voice or facial expressions. Of course his heavy jacket and glasses covered the latter.

"Hai. He looks ready to rip off your head." Shino glanced up, sensing Neji's killing aura, luckily his back was turned and he was walking towards the Hyuuga's main gates. Shino's chances of living were very likely, even with the killer's aura.

"He always looks like that, to anyone." Shino defended, trying to lessen the bug's story.

"Except the Sun princess, he looks ready to ravish her, if you know what I mean." The bug quickly got back to his goal and was working amazingly hard to upset Shino in any form or way.

"You spend too much time with my father." Shino stated and finally decided to ignore the bug.

The conversation ended as they reached the gates. Neji grunted a fare well and Shino was off. Neji watched the retreating back of the bug user. He was upset the boy was so close to Hinata, but reminded himself he was just a teammate. Then he realized how much he despised the bug on the boy's shoulder, the bug that shared his name. He blushed, remembering childhood memories with Hinata. The bug was her favorite. He was her best friend. But what was he now?

Meanwhile Hinata had finally caught up to her sister, who was in fact causing an uproar. "Hanabi!"

The small girl froze, her sister's words were not harsh like her father's but held that strength and disappointment in them none-the-less.

"N-nee-chan?" She stumbled, very unlike Hanabi.

"What are you doing?" Hinata demanded a small sigh escaping her lips. She was relieved that Hanabi wasn't causing the damage she had imagine she was.

"I was trying to notify everyone, like Neji-san told me, that a bug infestation had occurred, but no one would believe me...so I tried using force..." She trailed off mumbling her apologies to her beloved sister.

"Nii-san? He told you that we had a bug problem?"

"Hai, there was an ant infestation in Hanabi-sama's room. But we took care of it, but Hanabi-sama kept saying that you were in trouble." A servant replied.

It clicked. Neji had told Hanabi that her room had ants in it and that she couldn't go in. Hanabi interoperated it as, bugs equal danger and when she saw Hinata with her bug user teammate the alarms went off. She laughed. Everyone froze, they enjoyed hearing their heiress's laughter but they were confused why she was laughing now. Hinata grabbed her sister and hugged her.

"Hanabi, would you mind if I bring a guest on our date tomorrow?"

Hanabi's eyes lighted up like firecrackers. "Not at all Nee-chan...Do you forgive me then?"

"Hai. Now be good, I have had a long day of training and am off to take a nap before doing so."

"Hai Nee-chan!"

Hinata was sleeping soundly in her futon. Her short hair fanned about her head in messy knots. She had one hand curled at her mouth and the other hanging loosely on her side. She was adorable. Neji paused in the door way taking in his cousin. She just made everyone want to protect her. But in the last year she had improved drastically. It was almost an overnight transformation from the weak, shy girl to the strong, stubborn woman. She lightly turned in her sleep, making Neji enter her room, carefully closing the door behind him. He didn't want to wake the heiress.

Hiashi had said to Neji that he was proud of his daughter, proud her fighting was slightly above average and her medicinal skills were closely matching the Hokage's expectations. But he had never repeated those words to the girl before him. Hinata was a jounin now, and working on becoming an ANBU. Neji was already an ANBU captain and he was silently cheering for his dear cousin to join the ANBU team. So much had changed in the last few years. Neji wondered how Hinata felt towards him, she always seemed distant, something that came with her new strength. It sadden him to see her lose her child-like innocents, he had grown to love her adverting stare and blushing cheeks. Though she did still blush, but now she kept her eye contact making it slightly harder to read the once open book.

"Hinata-sama," he called softly to her as he sat on the end of her futon.

She rolled over on her stomach, masking her head with her hands, "Is Kiba still sleeping?" She mumbled out into her pillow.

Neji silently chuckled to himself, she thought she was on a mission with her team. "Hai."

She turned on her side facing him, her eyes still closed and she opened the blanket to him, "Let me have five more minutes...join me?"

Neji looked down to the newly exposed Hinata, she had gone to bed in a t-shirt and panties. He began his retreat but strong hands pulled him in, not that he tried that hard to escape. Her warm body entangled his and she now laid on top of Neji, her head resting on his chest. He felt himself burning up slightly.

"Shino-kun, what mission are we on again?" Hinata opened her eyes slowly at she pulled her hands into Neji's hair. She froze. Shino's hair was not so...silky. Not that she really touched Shino's hair... minus a few times on missions or to pull out leaves.

Her eyes shot open the rest of the way and found them meeting equally white eyes. Hinata felt her stomach drop. Neji looked piss. She shot off of him and pulled most of the blankets with herself as she stifled a small gasp. "Nii-san! What are you doing in my bed!"

He stared at her shocked. "I came to wake you up and then you pull me into your bed thinking I was Shino." He spat out Shino's name. He was pissed that Hinata did such actions with her teammate, and even more that it wasn't him. He paused, wait what? He told himself over and over he was just her protector nothing more. He began to scowl himself as Hinata finally composed herself.

She was red as a lobster. "Neji-nii-san...please don't misunderstand..."

He came out of his idle thoughts, his attention fully on the now blushing heiress, "What is there to misunderstand." He demanded.

"It's...it is...only one-sided..." She trailed looking away from her cousin. "I was just dreaming..."

"Well good thing it was here and not out on a real mission." He spat out to the girl, getting up quickly. He somehow felt relieved it was only one-sided. He paused, "What happened to Naruto?"

"It was as you said, just admiration for traits I wish I had. I've improved, and grown out of my childhood ways." Hinata mentioned, going back into her own thoughts... what had she meant by only one-sided?

"Hn." He was pissed at himself now, he could compete with the blonde idiot who never saw Hinata, but Shino? He didn't even know the boy that well.

"You won't say anything to father?" Hinata begged, worried that somehow his approval for her would drop if she had another crush on a boy who didn't love her or see her in that light.

"Hm..." He smirked at her, turning the mood to a more playful one. Hinata and him got along but they still had their tense moments.

"Neji...please..." Hinata begged, worrying he was now planning something devious.

"What do I get in return?"

"Uh, medicine supplies for a week?"

"You do that anyways."

"Training?"

"That'd be a gift to you more than me. Besides we already do that." He smirked.

"Fine! An-anything you want, just tell me." She pleaded

He liked that answer and his face changed looking at Hinata. Hinata felt her stomach sink, what did she just do? She then saw the time, she was going to be late, again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hinata, you're late, again."

"Sorry Shino-kun." She lightly blushed, barely noticeable to a normal person but her teammate was very attentive. He said nothing and let his silence take place.

"Where is Kiba-kun, is he still sick?" Hinata asked lightly as she continued to the center of their training grounds.

"He has a mission with your cousin, so it'll be the two of us for the week. It turns out Akumaru's stomach flu was contagious to the family's dogs and Kiba and Neji went off to get the medicine in a far off village the Inuzuka clan inhabits."

"Oh, that's great." Hinata sighed relieved. She was 'unofficially' Neji's maid for the next two weeks, and that was part of the reason she was late this morning, Neji needed her to pack his lunch and to clean his bathroom. It had been somewhat torture for the last part, she never realized how much hair Neji had. She decided she was counting his mission as part of her servitude. That'll teach him a lesson.

Shino quirked a brow are Hinata's sudden relief, he was going to question why the girl was acting such a way, but waited for her to explain herself. She turned bright red shortly and opened her mouth in haste to explain herself.

Hinata looked at Shino, noticing the questioning air around him, and blushed realizing she sounded weird, "Neji heard me sleep talking and now is blackmailing me for two weeks. Also I'm glad there is a cure to that stomach flu. I hope Kiba's family gets well soon."

Shino nodded his head in understanding. He was curious as to what Hinata had said to have such blackmail, but once more he let it slip to the back of his mind. He took off his jacket, the sun was already high and there was no sense in getting heat stroke.

Hinata fell into a defensive stance as Shino prepped himself for their friendly spar. "I would tell you what it was that I said..." She trailed, how did he get her to spill everything on her mind without even trying.

Shino attacked first, his quick movement waking Hinata from her thoughts. She dodged his blows carefully. "You do not need to tell me everything." He quietly stated as he launched more attacks.

"I know," She dodged once more and then swiped out at his feet, "but you seem to have amazing interrogating skills on me." She giggled moving away from him as more attacks were unleashed.

'_I do?'_ Shino questioned himself. "I do not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Hinata laughed and almost landed a hit on his shoulder, "That's the problem, you make me too comfortable. I swear," she trailed trying to dodge his attacks, but found herself falling back towards a tree, she had to be careful not to trap herself in, "you know my entire life story and it seems all I know is your name."

He landed a kick on her attacking punch causing her to spin back and a small 'ow' escape her lips. "I would bore you with my stories."

"How do I not bore you with mine?" She asked and landed a kick to his right leg and quickly jumped away to recover her own injury, hoping he would take time on his. He ignored the shot of pain, and tackled Hinata, she had expected him to stop or slow, and he caught her off guard, pinning her to the ground.

"You're always interesting to me."

Hinata blushed. She couldn't hold it in, Shino was on top of her and telling her that she interested him. Though, it was not in the way her crazy mind wanted him to be interested. Her throat was dry and no response came from her to his words.

His glasses began to slip and he stood up correcting them and held out a hand to help Hinata up. She gladly took it and stared at her handsome teammate. She wanted to know everything about him.

Hinata then noticed the placement of the sun, "Oh! I'm going to be late all day today." She mumbled packing up her gear.

Shino lifted an eyebrow, silently questioning her.

"Oh! Shino-kun, I forgot to ask. My sister and I are having a small date today between the two of us, but it seems she has this deadly fear of any insect because of Neji-nii-san." She looked up, hopeful eyes turning into a sad puppy dog beg. Shino wanted to look away but was caught in the trap of her cuteness. "Would you mind joining us for the rest of the day, until dinner time I mean?"

How was he suppose to say no? He found himself on the right side of Hinata, while a mini-female Hiashi clung to Hinata's left arm. They were heading off to the lake. Hanabi wanted to swim.

Hinata had found that her sister had much more simple needs than she expected. All Hanabi wanted to do was go swimming. She had feared the girl would want to do everything in the village and then some. But Hinata found that this may be a very relaxing day off after all.

"Shino-kun?"

He looked down at the petite girl, "Hai?"

"Do you like swimming?"

He paused, he didn't hate swimming, just his bugs found it annoying. And he had come to find the water annoying as well.

"I don't hate it." He stated, not wanting to worry his Hinata. _His?_

"Sorry, we can play in the sand while Hanabi swims then. I'm sure you'll enjoy building a sand castle."

He quirked an eyebrow, would he enjoy building a sand castle? He doubted it. But his thoughts wondered to the idea that he would enjoy it, as long as Hinata did.

Hanabi ran to the water the moment she saw it and jumped in. Hinata smiled. Shino found himself smiling because Hinata was. He wouldn't mind soaking in the sun he figured, and Hinata always had a calming air about her. Hanabi quickly met up with some of her academy friends and began playing with them. The way Hanabi kept teasing a boy her age made Hinata figure this swimming date was no accident.

"I think your sister planned this."A voice confirmed Hinata's thoughts.

"Hai." She laughed watching her sister and then turning to Shino, "Well, that's lucky for us, we can do anything we want now."

That came out more provocative than it sounded in her head. Hinata blushed at her own dirty thoughts. '_Yesterday's morning episode with Neji and now this?'_ She was turning into a closet pervert.

Shino choked on his air. He had thought something completely wrong by Hinata's innocent suggestion.

"Let's build that sand castle." He quickly offered saving them from the awkwardness, as he noticed Hinata blushing at her own words.

Shino did enjoy building the castle. He actually had told Hinata much about his embarrassing father and his loving mother. Most of his childhood was revealed. She had shared her own past, but he new quite a lot more about her than she told. She easily told her feelings and thoughts. She told him about her first meeting with 'Neji-kun' or the destruction bug his father used for tracking. He told her how after the mission was done with the bug, they spent more time tracking the bug itself. She laughed. He was in love with making her laugh.

The sun was fading and Hanabi's 'boyfriend' had to go home. She quickly returned to where Shino and Hinata had set up at.

"Seems you were busy, you missed eating with us." Hinata mentioned lightly, she was in no way scolding the girl, but nonchalantly teasing her.

Hanabi blushed, "Hiorku-kun gave me some of his lunch."

"Ah. Did you say thank you?" Hinata said, in that knowing motherly tone. Shino smiled to himself, she would be an amazing mother.

Hanabi paled. She had not. Hinata turned to her sister, a bit shock. Hanabi was one of the most polite, if not cold, child. "Well, tomorrow you better go see him and make sure you say a proper thank you. I'll be telling father of this." She sounded like she was scowling the girl but Hanabi only grew more excited, she was going to see her friend again, maybe for the whole day if she played her cards right. Shino watched on with amusement.

"I think you might have to make him lunch to make up for it. I would say that's an appropriate punishment, don't you Shino-kun?"

"Hai, but she would have to surely spend the rest of the noon with him, to really make up for it." He smirked, the playfulness in his voice making Hanabi smile. Hanabi hugged Shino and gleefully shouted, "Thank you Nii-san!"

Hinata laughed, "Thanks Shino, Hanabi and I had a nice time with you today."

"Oh and thank you Shino-nii-san! You kept Nee-chan company for me."

Hinata blushed. Shino smiled, "I enjoyed myself today. I'll see you at training tomorrow Hinata."

"Bye!" Hanabi waved as he went off to his home and Hinata bowed thanking him once more. They stood where Shino had left them for a while and Hinata felt herself sigh. She was missing the company she had with Shino already.

Hanabi smirked at her sister. "You like him."

"Hanabi!" Hinata shouted as a whisper, not quite believing the words herself. Sure, she had a crush on Shino, but how could Hanabi tell?

"Nee-chan likes Nii-san!" Hanabi began to chant, giving Shino the new title of Nii-san.

"Shh! Don't make me punish you." Hinata laughed blushing madly at her sister's perceptiveness.

The girl ran off home, chanting "Nee-chan likes Nii-san." The entire way.

Neji was coming back, they had luckily finished their mission in the day as it turned out, the Hokage found she had the medicine for that particular stomach flu and sent a retrieval team for Kiba and Neji. To say the least they were piss. He stopped, seeing Hanabi running towards him with a laughing Hinata on her tail.

"Nee-chan loves Nii-san! Nee-chan loves Nii-san!" She ran pass Neji ignoring him completely.

Hinata slowed as she reached the house, and spotted Neji. To say the least she was blushing.

"Nii-san! I thought you were on a mission." Hinata aspirated, she had chased her sister trying to make her stop her silly chant to no avail.

"I'm not now." He said keeping up his cold attitude. His mind going into overload by what Hanabi had said. Hinata loved him? Well like a sister does a brother, but then again how did they get on the topic of her loving him? He was curious to what Hanabi had meant.

"Umm...Did it go well?" Hinata asked, trying to recuperate from the jog, and gain control over her blazing blush.

"Hokage found she had the medicine for Kiba's mutt. It was a waste of a day."

"Oh." She paused. Finally she felt her heart rate go back to normal and her blush was managed.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, a slight smirk in his tone.

"Hai?"

"What was Hanabi chanting about?"

She blushed. She was completely red. Her fingers began to poke together. "Nothing..."

"Well then would you mind helping me unpack?" He smirked, remembering their deal.

Hinata pouted. "Or you could tell me what she was going on about?"

Hinata sighed in defeat and walked towards Neji's room. "I guess I need to ask your advice on it anyways..."

Neji was slightly surprised by her willingness and followed her, soon they found themselves in the privacy of Neji's room.

"I think I'm in love." Hinata blurted out. Dropping her head to look down at her feet. Silence reigned the room for several minutes, until Hinata couldn't take it anymore, "Nii-san?"

"Hn." Neji said, unsure how to approach the matter. He remembered when he convinced her that she wasn't in love with Naruto. Would he have to do the same thing for this new love? "Who is it?"

"Um..." She stumbled on her choice of words and realized she didn't know how to say it. Would Neji just tell her it was a teammate crush like Kiba had on her a while ago? She felt herself regretting bringing it up. She wanted to keep her new love for Shino a secret.

"Hinata-sama." Neji started, using the title for her in agitation. "Please do go on, I do not have all night."

"It's... it's Shino."

Neji almost felt himself growl as soon as he heard the name. While he was on the wild goose chase with Kiba, the boy had mentioned how close Hinata and Shino were. He chatted on about how he used to have a crush on Hinata and almost asked her out, until he realized he really only saw her as a close friend. Neji had almost ripped the boys head off from all his yapping. Now he was scrambling to remember was Kiba had said about Shino.

"Before you say it- it's not a crush!" Hinata immediately sought to correct as she saw Neji frown.

Neji sat down on his bed rubbing his temples, he had no idea what to say. Why did Hinata keep falling for everyone but him?

"Hinata-sama, tell me what has made you think this?"

Hinata took a deep breath and got ready to explain everything over the years.

Shino had gotten home safely and stood by the entrance to his house for a moment. Something seemed off. He hadn't noticed it until now, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts on his moon eyed princess, but now he sensed someone following him.

"Who's there?"

A chuckled sounded around him and in another second his father came out of the shadows and smirked, "My boy, it took you long enough."

Shino was silent, wary to give any information away to his father. The man was as crazy as the giant destruction beetle who he controlled.

"Ah, the silence treatment... I see. I see." The man circled his son and stopped in front of the door to the house. "So, you were out late today, your training doesn't take so long... Where were you? Your mother was worried."

His father new was to say, Shino disliked to make other worry for him. His rational side told him to keep silent, else his father would start getting involved with his long time love for his friend who only thought of him as a brother.

"Come on my boy, I saw pretty much everything. The long training sessions, the lingering touches, the unanswered love you've been after for the last decade or so." He father continued on, "Your mother was excited to hear that you went out on a date."

"It wasn't a date." Shino immediately corrected his father. He realized he fell for the first trap, as his father practically danced around him in glee.

"Not a date? What would you call it then?"

Shino felt himself sigh, "An outing. I was with her sister as well. It was not a date."

"Oh? She still doesn't like you that way?"

Shino's hands fisted, was his father trying to upset him? "Father, why were you following me?"

"I'm the one in charge here," His father was gleaming with mirth. "I'm the only question asker."

"She doesn't know how I feel." Shino stated, "I haven't told her."

"You need to make yourself more clear, son." His father patted his shoulder. "I think she has more than just sibling love for you."

Shino felt a jolt of energy, and he felt himself hopeful once more. Like the time he was going to beat up the evil bug hater so many, many years ago. "You think so?"

"I know so. Here is how you do it." Shino's father wrapped an arm around his son and led him inside the house. He continued on with the ways of how he swooned Shino's mother, the fairest princess in the universe.


End file.
